Motorised prosthetic hands are known, in which one or more digits of the hand are each provided with an individual electric motor in order to manipulate the respective digits into desired positions and grips. Each drive motor may be controlled by means of switches which are actuated by known means such as residual digit movement or wrist movement. Alternatively or in addition, control of each digit motor may be by means of pressure sensitive resistors or signals derived from the electromyographic (EMG) activity of residual muscle actions. Whichever control method is used, repeated muscle actions or movements of the wrist or residual digits will result in fatigue and discomfort for the hand wearer after a relatively short period of time.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to obviate or mitigate this disadvantage with existing systems and methods for controlling prosthetic hands.